User talk:Bullet Francisco
OK. I am serious. I don't want you as my enemy. Can we be friends now? Please! Luigirules17 01:36, October 3, 2011 (UTC) :Sure and what requirements are there for me to do the task? I'd love a restored friendship. P.S. What should I ask Tech Wizard? Conker's Bad Fur Day 23:49, October 26, 2011 (UTC) :K. Wait, what is the URL for this wiki? I am using the 3DS Web Browser so IDK and it doesn't show. Conker's Bad Fur Day 23:55, October 26, 2011 (UTC) :Its ok. This wiki stays secret. Conker's Bad Fur Day 23:59, October 26, 2011 (UTC) ::Its ok. Some people can't see the point. e.g. him. He feels like he is being bullied online perhaps? He just isn't a happy guy and that probably is the problem. Conker's Bad Fur Day 21:15, October 29, 2011 (UTC) :::Bye. It was good while you lasted to be here. :(. Conker's Bad Fur Day 21:24, October 29, 2011 (UTC) RE Whew, there is a Knuckles wiki? Cool, the echidna needs some love. Anyways, that was not my point. My point is that your friend, Katrina has been saying that you have acting like a jerk since you became an admin. You have lost a friend before, and I do remember that a user from some other wiki did warn us on your behaviour once you become an admin. While I have no problems with you, and I do not want to start an argument (I never do.) I have been hearing criticisms that you have been getting angry in the chat or you get involved in fights (sorry if I have misunderstood, Kat told me you did something in the chat that she didn't like but I can't remember what she told me). :And I also agree that yes, you get heated up a bit too quick, like in one of my forums where everyone seemed to be calm and flexible with their opinions except you who was straight-forward and very strong with it. This can cause trouble because I started arguments with an admin who used to get heated up with me very quick, which often made us misunderstood each other. But I think as long as him and I do not talk to each other, we are fine. I mean we are both admins, but we just can't get along even though at times I (maybe he did) tried to be friendly. However, do not think I distrust you. I do not wish your adminship to be gone. I still trust you. Your behavior isn't that bad anyways.--58SlugDrones • (Contact) 07:40, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Ah yes, I heard that you had an argument with MetalShadow and when Free asked you nicely you threatened them to not ever talk about Jake? Um... please Bullet. That is not how a community should be. You might scare off the users. Just chill now, please.--58SlugDrones • (Contact) 07:52, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Alright I believe you. I freaked out a little when you said you might report me to the Staff but I understand that you have been going through stressful things. I am sorry if I disappointed you and I didn't mean to harrass you (I still don't see where exactly I am attacking you though). I have just been hearing things from Katrins and Jake about you, so I just thought I'd ask you about them, and I knew SNN would be the wrong place to say it. I did not criticize you, complained, insulted or attacked you come on now! Anyways, about the threat you gave me. Um, please don't do it. I didn't mean to attack you, I was just asking if the things I heard were true. I didn't even insult anyone anywhere. Katrins and Jake are telling me different things, so yes, I had to ask someone! So I thought I would ask you, because I trust you. As for the forum, um, actually I did not blame you for no agreeing with my opinion (I didn't even have an opinion written! The only I wrote was that I don't like role-play accounts.) I actually agreed with your opinion the most, I just found it rude the way you said it, not on what you said. If you know what I mean? Anyways, I don't mind it so much anymore. Now, I hope you're not confused that this is such a short and light message after your long and detailed (somewhat, quite angry/sad) message. But I think this is how I should answer after reading that message twice. Because, like I said, I trust you and I do not want to argue with you. If you have any problems or insecurities you can count on me! The person that supported for your adminship months before you became an admin, yes I would always be happy to help you out. I really didn't do anything honestly, I am surprised that you are starting to hate me... I didn't do anything besides asking you the rumors I heard! I think you're seeing this the wrong way! :I forgive you. Will you forgive me?--58SlugDrones • (Contact) 08:44, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Cuz Cuz. ^^ [[User:DarkFuture|'DarkFuture']] x 18:45, December 31, 2011 (UTC) KIK That would be interesting. XD [[User:DarkFuture|'DarkFuture']] x 18:48, December 31, 2011 (UTC) My connection sucks. I just got disconnected. XD And yeah, he took the templates that you made for me, and is using Murph's "tricks". p.s. Found my old sig. XD 18:56, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Call me crazy, but my Skype isn't working again. Remember when we were TVing last night, when you tried to open Skype, you have to click yes on the message that pops up? That usually fixes the problem, but now it's not working. I probably just need an update. I can get on the Knuckles chat if you want. 19:01, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Hey Bullet. Come on chat. I wanna talk to you. (Ohmygod123 23:30, June 23, 2012 (UTC)) FU Interview Quote: How do you feel about being Featured User? # 1. Q) When did you become an admin, and how did you feel about it? # 2. Q) Who would you say are your closest friends on SNN? # 3. Q) What do you think of SNN's current progress and direction? # 4. Q) Do you have any specific projects or goals in mind for SNN? # 5. Q) What games are you most looking forward to? # 6. Q) Beyond Sonic, what are some of your other interests? # 7. Q) What's your favorite Sonic character from spin-off media? # 8. Q) What's your least favorite Sonic game? # 9. Q) What other wikis are you a part of? # 10. Q) What are your plans for Summer? There, sorry it took so long.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]] 07:28, July 1, 2012 (UTC) D: sljkdbgjkasfbgnab :3--- [[User:Fly the Fox|'Fly the Fox']][[User talk:Fly the Fox|',Rainbow Dash']] 18:49, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Sorry Kyle. I'm very sorry. When you said I hadn't changed at all, I took it too seriously. I didn't mean to threaten you. I was just angry. Please. I don't like to lose friends. Please accept my apology. (Ohmygod123 18:05, July 22, 2012 (UTC)) Here? Ah, so ''here's ''where I contact you (according to your SNN contact page). Well, yeah, like I said on Donkey Kong Wiki, it doesn't say i'm trying to troll Levi, it said that he said I was trying to troll him. Do you want me to remove the messages on DK Wiki? I apologize for leaving them there in the first place. TheAwesomefroggy (talk) 00:35, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Unblock Yo. It's already October 1st now. Your forgot to unblock me now. [insert awesome user here] 11:47, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Sister wiki Het there Bullet I just made a wiki today that aims to do the same thing as yours but eith Amy and per Jake's Idea I wanted see if you wanted to add each other as sister wiki's get back to me later will ya.Sonamyfan666 a Amy Rose Expert and fan (talk) 04:31, November 13, 2012 (UTC) Reply Drama and chaos on the wiki? What do you mean? You and Sacor were the only ones I told in person. I didn't see anyone mention it in the main chat while I was on. What happened after I left the chat? --Le Solace The Reflex 22:12, May 9, 2013 (UTC) :A bit of bad timing in coming out then! I'm sorry to have caused so much drama, but it was inevitable with such a thing as this. I just had to do it. :So... other users found out about my sexuality? --Le Solace The Reflex 22:23, May 9, 2013 (UTC) ::Aw, damn. Believe it or not, I want everyone to know, and I was hoping that if anyone would tell them, it would be me. How did the word leak out? ::I feel the same way; all these clashes and skirmishes between users is what's driven me out. That's what I hope to bring an end to, what I hope will cease. Coming out in public might generate a little emotion, but I feel the truth must be known. --Le Solace The Reflex 22:37, May 9, 2013 (UTC)